La Cadette
by Shanogon
Summary: C'était une vocation et on l'avait choisit pour elle. Elle était femme et devait vivre en homme. Une armure l'avait choisie, mais elle répugnait sa réputation. Mais fidélité à Athéna serait sans faille, elle brillera, à tout prix. Dans la vie comme au Sanctuaire, c'est à la guerre comme à la guerre. [Hurt/Comfor; Angst; Drama; Friendship; Romance; D/s]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Oeuvre de Masami Kurumada, mon OC, ma fanfiction.

 **Note : Je m'adresserais à vous en fin de chapitre, afin de ne pas faire de spoil !**

* * *

Les mains agrippées au rebord du toit, d'une impulsion des pieds sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle lança ses jambes vers le ciel. Elle se réceptionna souplement sur les tuiles du toit, accroupie. Elle resta ainsi durant quelques minutes, attentive. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte qu'elle découchait. Satisfaite, elle se redressa et rejoignit d'un bond la toiture du bâtiment suivant. Elle marcha avec légèreté jusqu'à son extrémité puis se laissa glisser du bord jusqu'au sol. Tapie dans l'ombre des bâtisses, elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et inspira puis expira lentement pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle se lança au fond de la voie pour bifurquer vers la gauche et continua sa course le plus discrètement possible par l'arrière, afin d'éviter la place centrale en se déplaçant le plus près possible des remparts. Plusieurs édifices passés, la limite du camp était devant elle. Galvanisée, elle accéléra.

Blottie dans la jonction du mur d'enceinte du camp des femmes avec celui qui en délimitait l'entrée, elle réfléchit rapidement les yeux levés vers le poste de garde. Elle ne savait pas qui montait la garde ce soir. Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils et essuya la sueur sur son menton. Il valait mieux être au plus près de leur position, les gardes seront toujours plus attentives à ce qu'il se passe au loin. De sa position, l'esplanade lui était parfaitement visible sous la lumière de la lune et elle y chercha ce qui lui permettrait de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle tata le sol et s'empara d'une caillasse et le jeta dans un coin où s'alanguissait quelques chats. Comme elle l'avait prévu, le sursaut provoqué engendra une cohue puis des grondements et enfin des crachats qui achevèrent de rompre la tranquillité de la nuit.

Elle se retint de pouffer et profita de cette distraction pour grimper à quatre pattes sur le mur. Grace à la forte aspérité de celui-ci, elle atteignit facilement son sommet et se plaça sous la balustrade du poste de garde. Chose rendue aisée par sa petite taille. Ses lèvres boudeuses s'étirèrent en un petit sourire mutin. De l'autre côté s'étendait la zone d'entraînement avec le Colisée, puis le baraquement des hommes, celui-ci non emmuré. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. L'agacement était palpable dans les voix des gardiennes qui lui parvenaient.

Au loin on apercevait entre autre la tour où l'on emprisonnait les chevaliers hors la loi, la geôle d'Ouranos puis la bibliothèque ainsi que le cimetière. Celui-ci se détachait dans le paysage, seule étendue d'herbe dans la colline où les arbres abondaient. Il se disait parmi la chevalerie que la prison centrale était la plus gardée et qu'il existait une prison au pied de Star Hill formant la falaise du Cap Sounion et sa plage du même nom, régulièrement inondée, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de ses yeux. On apercevait également la tour du zodiaque et son cadran de feu aux douze flammèches bleuâtres, très haute et visible dans tout le sanctuaire. Et lorsque qu'elle levait les yeux à l'est, la colline laissait place à ce qui s'apparentait plutôt à une montagne dans ses yeux d'enfant. Sur celle-ci les douze maisons des chevaliers d'or puis le palais du Grand Pope et enfin la statue d'Athéna qui surplombait son domaine. Ce lieu était un dédale d'escalier, tout y était prévu pour vous éprouver. Et le domaine du Sanctuaire était immense, elle devinait seulement Star Hill au sommet. Impatiente, elle se remit à courir aussi vite qu'elle put.

Elle arriva à destination et ses observations avaient laissé la place à ses réflexions. Derrière la dernière colonne du Colisée, elle sortit de son sac de tissus un objet qui faisait la controverse dans son esprit. Elle le plaça sur son visage tout de même et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la première bâtisse. Certains soirs, l'ambiance était palpable, les hommes veillaient tard. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde semblait dormir. La nuit était paisible et chaude. Seules les premières cigales de la saison, qui chantaient timidement, berçaient les étoiles.

Enfin presque. Au bout de quelques mètres, ses pas s'arrêtèrent. Levant la tête, elle constata que de la lumière s'échappait d'une fenêtre. Elle saisit à nouveau un galet et le lança sur la vitre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et elle se hâta de s'y hisser avec joie.

« Tu as réussi à ne pas casser ma vitre cette fois, Bételgeuse. » gloussa son meilleur ami.

Elle tiqua sous son masque à l'entente de ce surnom et le fusilla du regard. Ce qu'il ne put voir. Elle s'en rendit compte et tourna la tête, dépitée. Un court silence s'installa.

« Puis-je vous débarrasser de votre masque, très chère ? » badina-t-il en se penchant en avant, raide comme la justice, la main gauche sur le cœur et la droite tendue vers elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en lui tapant gentiment sur la main. Elle se dirigeait vers le lit du propriétaire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Sirius, arrête de déconner avec ça ! » aboya un jeune homme roux en le bousculant pour déposer un sac sur le bureau dont il bloquait l'accès.

Le dénommé Sirius le gratifia d'un sourire innocent et alla rejoindre la jeune fille qui avait pris ses aises sur le lit.

« Nous faisons partie du Grand G Céleste, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est ce que Procyon a dit une fois, opina-t-elle, méfiante.

— Le terme exact était l'Hexagone d'Hiver ! Récita le concerné.

— C'est pareil ! rabroua le premier. J'y vois un signe alors quelle importance si elle nous montre son...

— Et quel signe, je te prie ? » s'enflamma son ami en se rapprochant.

Procyon était très à cheval sur les principes, quel qu'ils soient.

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, les ébouriffant davantage puis glissa son bras autour des épaules de son amie, celle-ci commençant à s'impatienter. Il nargua le roux :

« C'est un sujet qui, je le crains, ne t'es pas familier. »

Puis dans un sourire il se leva pour planter un baiser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui s'était alors déjà enfuie de ses bras pour fouiller dans le sac de Procyon avec une indifférence complète, visiblement familière de leurs chamailleries. Sirius ouvrit les bras pour accueillir son jeune ami qui lui fonça dessus. Ils chutèrent sur le sol de la chambre avec fracas, mais sans dommage pour le plus vieux, les muscles développés et le corps endurcit par les entraînements. Vivement, elle leur ordonna de cesser et inquiète, elle alla se cacher sous le lit. Son intuition fut bonne, car, attiré par le bruit, un homme de belle carrure et simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging fis irruption et les toisa froidement un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour déclarer d'une voix sèche :

« Si vous avez encore assez d'énergie pour vous battre à une heure pareille, je me ferais une joie d'en toucher un mot à votre maître afin qu'il y remédie. »

Et il claqua la porte. On entendait ses pas lourds s'éloigner dans le couloir. Les deux garçons s'étaient relevés et s'époussetaient tranquillement pour l'un, rageusement pour l'autre.

« Je vous préviens, si je prends les risques pour que vous fichiez tout en l'air ensuite, vous pourrez aller vous faire voir, cracha-t-elle en s'extirpant de sa cachette. Je ne fais même pas vraiment partie de cet... elle grimaça et reprit. Astérisme, je vous le rappelle.

—Rigel d'Orion ! rappela Sirius. Procyon, pince-moi ou ce soir nous allons prouver que ta soi-disant culture, c'est de la merde en boite ?

—Rigel d'Orion est mort, mange merde, précisa ce dernier en lui jeta un regard menaçant.

—Et je ne suis pas encore le chevalier d'Orion, conclu celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel pour elle-même. Ceci dit, votre crise de scatophilie, j'aimerais beaucoup m'en passer ! »

Elle conclut d'une voie amusée et sortis du sac ce qu'elle y avait repéré tout à l'heure. Puis, elle s'assit sur le bureau en leur tournant le dos et décapsula sa bouteille. Kleio soupira d'aise après avoir bu une rapide gorgé du liquide amère qu'elle contenait. Sirius en profita :

« De toute façon, j'ai déjà vu son visage. Alors, Kleio, elle est bonne cette bière ?

—Quoi ?! explosa Procyon. Comment...

—Nous nous sommes rencontré lors des Réquisitions, le premier jour, répondit-elle sans tenir compte de l'état de son ami.

—Tu devais avoir quoi, quatre ans ! estima-t-il en marchant de long en large dans la pièce, il retira l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en arrière et poursuivit calmement. Donc pas de masque, logique. »

Se levant, le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de jais le regarda dans les yeux. Il proposa d'une voix posée :

« Si tu me bats demain, je te dirais de quelle couleur sont ses yeux. »

Il n'en fallut, bien-sûr, pas plus pour que les deux jeunes gens partent dans une discussion animée, roulant des mécaniques en clamant chacun sa supériorité avec force d'argument. Ce qui acheva d'agacer la jeune fille qui finit par brusquement taper du poing sur la table. Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, surpris par son agressivité.

« Vous êtes vraiment chiant ce soir, vous faites honneur à vos armures, de vrais clebs, siffla-t-elle sans se préoccuper des mines stupéfaites qu'ils affichaient.

—Aurais-tu tes... » risqua Sirius avec un sourire taquin.

Son camarade lu asséna un coup de poing, outré. Il se tourna vivement vers son amie, laissant l'autre gémir pour la forme dans son coin et braqua ses iris d'un brun chalheureux sur elle, inquiet. Il s'approcha et lui demanda de façon maladroite si elle avait des problèmes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Procyon, elle lui prit la main et la lui serra pour appuyer sa demande. Je suis juste fatiguée. »

Le plus âgé réapparut auprès d'elle pour lui faire un baisemain exagéré, il adorait se moquer de la galanterie dont faisait souvent preuve Procyon à l'égard de leur meilleure amie. Celle-ci retira ses mains et tripota la nourriture qu'avaient entreposée les garçons sur le bureau, retombant une fois de plus dans le silence. Sirius se fit soudain sérieux.

« Tu auras 15 ans dans deux mois. »

Elle posa le bol qu'elle avait dans les mains et les essuya sur son short. Elle acquiesça silencieusement, le regard dans le vide. Sirius avait remarqué qu'elle s'emmurait souvent dans ce silence ces jours-ci, Sirius remarquait toujours tout.

« C'est ça qui t'inquiète, tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur ? Il demanda froidement.

—Sirius !

—Quoi, j'ai tort ? Insista-t-il.

—Oui », tonna-t-elle brusquement.

La voix de Kleio était grave et sonore, lorsque qu'elle prenait la parole, elle attirait l'attention. Cela surprenait beaucoup les gens, son gabarit et son sexe alimentait l'image d'une petite poupée. Malgré tout elle conservait un timbre clair qui éclatait dans un rire et disparaissait dans un grondement dès que son humeur s'assombrissait. De fait, qu'elle ne puisse rien cacher de ses humeurs n'était pas seulement dû à sa franchise, son expressivité se ressentait dans toute sa personne. Son masque était la seule chose qui tenait véritablement clos le livre qu'elle était alors. Sirius le savait bien. À la différence de Procyon qui lui avait du mal à exprimer ses émotions par des mots, il n'avait qu'à provoquer pour parvenir à ses fins avec elle. Fier de son résultat, un sourire illumina ses yeux bleus.

« Alors ?

—Je ne sais pas, elle soupira. Tu te souviens du jour où tu as gagné ton armure ?

—Bien-sûr, c'était il y a deux ans déjà, s'étonna-t-il d'une voix rêveuse.

—Comment étais-tu ?

—A cran, il rit. J'ai affronté la moitié des apprentis disponibles au Sanctuaire, la semaine qui précédait la cérémonie.

—Même toi ? questionna Kleio.

—En dernier et c'est la seule fois où il m'a battu ! admit le roux précipitamment

—C'est ce qui me fit entrer confiant dans le Colisée ! » reconnu l'aîné de la bande, en passant son bras sur les épaules du roux.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice sous celui attendrit de la jeune fille. Ils l'attirèrent vers eux et ils tombèrent tous les trois en travers du lit. La discussion tourna essentiellement autour de ce sujet, ce fut au tour de Procyon de répondre aux questions. Il avait obtenu son armure presque un an auparavant. Les garçons avaient fait leur entraînement au Sanctuaire et savaient déjà à quoi s'attendre.

« Et si nous buvions à nos retrouvailles ?

—Sirius, ça fait un mois qu'on boit.

—Et on s'est pas vu depuis combien de temps ? Pendant que tu fais le calcul, je vais voir ce qu'on a, lança-t-il en se levant.

—Des bières.

—Pourquoi est-ce que t'as pris que ça ?

—Les anciens on fait une partie de poker hier soir, raconta-t-il. Et Kleio adore la bière.

—Monsieur je-sais-tout, si attentionné ! le railla-t-il.

—Par Athéna, si l'un des deux voit un jour mon visage, je le tue, se promit-elle d'une voix blasée.

—A ce propos, c'est étonnant que nos soirées clandestines n'aient pas été découvertes.

—Merci pour la pression, je rentre seule je te rappelle, idiot.

—Depuis la dernière Guerre Sainte, le Sanctuaire a relâché son attention sur ses chevaliers, éluda Procyon.

—Ouais bon, c'est pas comme si y'avait pas de pression non plus, souligna le plus grand. Comment t'y es-tu prise pour venir cette fois ? »

Elle expliqua rapidement le procédé et les deux hommes se figèrent. Ils se lancèrent un regard.

« Tu n'as pas pensé qu'elles sentiraient ton cosmos, constata tout haut le plus jeune des garçons.

—Je ne serais pas là dans le cas où elles l'auraient remarqué.

—Qui était de garde ?

—Aucune idée.

—Sérieusement Kleio, tu es beaucoup trop insouciante », conclu Procyon.

Elle ignora totalement son commentaire, sûre de sa stratégie. De toute façon, elle n'aurait tout simplement pas pu s'enquérir innocemment de cette information auprès des Référents. Elle les rejoignait plusieurs soirs par semaines, ce serait tellement flagrant. De toute façon, ce soir tout l'indifférait au plus haut point, son esprit n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler que son entraînement touchait à sa fin et qu'elle allait bientôt devoir concourir pour son armure.

Sirius vint avec bienveillance passer sa main dans les longs cheveux de son amie, dont elle prenait soin religieusement pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Son ventre lui fit soudain remarquer qu'il avait patienté toute la soirée.

« Bon et si nous dînions ? »

* * *

 **Bonsoir !** _(Ou bonjour, selon)_ J'ai mis en pause ma première histoire, je la trouve mal écrite et je n'ai pas l'envie de m'y enfoncer un peu plus. Lorsque la fièvre me prendra à nouveau, je la réécrirais et la continuerais.  
Je suis dans ma période Saint Seiya pour l'instant _(et depuis un moment)_ et cette histoire me trotte en tête depuis des mois. À vrai dire, j'ai un document de sept pages détaillant toute les facettes de l'histoire : fiches de mes personnages, événements et déroulement, lien entre ceux-ci, qui je torture et qui va mourir... Entre autres. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est assez aboutie et c'est mon bijou parce que j'ai vraiment essayé de pousser le détail. Par exemple, un Astérisme est une figure dessinée par les étoiles les plus brillantes, généralement célèbre. Et celui que je mentionne existe. Et ça m'a vraiment beaucoup aidée, vous verrez pourquoi _(si vous êtes attentif et curieux)._  
Je voulais également vous prévenir que la bataille du sanctuaire n'a pas eu lieu, nous en sommes au tout début de l'histoire et en ce qui concerne les saints, je m'appuie sur l'œuvre écrite et non sur les animes en grande majorité pour leur apparence. Parce que je trouve ça plus cohérent. Et que même si je suis profondément immergée dans la culture Jap', je me vois mal vous dire qu'Aphrodite à les cheveux bleu cyan. Je sais pas, visuellement ça claque, mais à l'écrit... ça pèche.  
J'espère que c'est agréable à lire, je serais heureuse de recevoir vos critiques au sujet de mon style surtout et puis de savoir si vous avez envie de lire la suite _(Même s'il est vrai que ce n'est pas très révélateur comme chapitre, après coup. Vous me sentez douter ?)_.  
Comme je suis en vacance _(Depuis un m... Shht)_ et bien cette histoire va me servir d'exercice. Car oui, quand vous étudiez les langues étrangères, il faut maîtriser son français. Et quand vous parlez et écoutez parler japonais toute la journée, ça devient difficile de retour chez soi. Encore plus à l'écrit. Si si, je vous assure.  
Et j'ai utilisé beaucoup de correcteurs ! Sauf dans cette note... Écrite sur le Doc Manager.

Enfin, j'ai mis les Genres qui me semblaient les plus populaires dans les critères officiels. Et le détail dans le résumé. Je vous promets, ils vont se sentir vivant, mes amours. Mon objectif ? Malmener votre cœur. Et vos glandes lacrymales. Peut-être un peu votre grand zygomatique, si j'ai du talent.

Mention spéciale pour la Romance : Ne vous attendez pas à du Fluff, au bonheur de la vie à deux. C'est pas gagné. Si ils sont sages, peut-être un jour.

Je vais tout faire pour tenir mes promesses. _(Votez pour m.. Shhhht)_

 **Merci les lecteurs !**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Oeuvre de Masami Kurumada, mon OC, ma fanfiction.

* * *

Elle claqua la porte et laissa tomber son sac à côté. Elle était épuisée et rêvait juste de s'allonger dans le lit et d'y passer la journée. Lasse, elle fit quelques pas vers la commode. En se déshabillant, son regard se porta sur l'horloge en plastique sur le mur de sa chambre. D'ici une heure, elle devra être au Colisée.

Son regard s'attarda sur son lit défait, sur les draps qui tombaient à moitié sur le sol. Puis sur les vêtements qui s'étalaient en tas informes sur la moquette. Elle soupira, déçue. Définitivement, hors de question de dormir. Mais bientôt elle n'aura plus besoin de s'en soucier, se dit-elle. Bientôt, elle sera un chevalier, elle fera partie intégrante du sanctuaire, un rouage de plus dans la machine. Doucement elle porta sa main à sa poitrine, elle étouffait. Elle passa doucement ses doigts aux ongles rongés sous la bordure pour décoller sa seconde peau.

On n'étouffe pas avec ces masques, ils sont conçus pour vivre avec, lui a-t-on dit un jour lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle s'était plainte. C'est dans ta tête, Kleio. Elle lança ce visage anonyme à travers la pièce, le geste la fit ricaner brièvement, satisfaite, puis son esprit se tourna rapidement vers autre chose. Elle avait peu de temps.

* * *

Debout en haut des gradins blancs du Colisée, Kleio scrutait l'arène avec attention. Chevaliers et disciples affluaient rapidement et les combattants échangeaient les premiers coups. C'était une sorte de rituel qui s'était imposé, c'était une manière, chaque jour, de faire les comptes de ceux qui étaient toujours là. Ceux qui allaient se battre, ceux qui iraient jusqu'au bout. Les apprentis sentaient tous l'épée de Damoclès qui pesait sur leurs nuques.

« Tu es bien tendue. »

La jeune fille se tourna au trois quart vers Sirius, assis au-dessus d'elle. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était, il manquait encore deux personnes ce matin. Deux garçons du même âge qu'elle. D'un coup d'œil derrière Sirius elle aperçut, plus loin, ses deux autres frères qui n'avaient pas fait attention à elle. La jeune fille ne sut pas bien si elle devait se réjouir de les voir.

« Pas spécialement.

— Petite menteuse, rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire.

— Pour l'amour d'Athéna, ne commence pas.

— Tendue ! Constata-t-il visiblement amusé, puis il pointa son pouce en direction de ses frères. Eh bien, ils ne semblent pas se préoccuper plus que ça de ton sort ici, ces deux-là. Franchement...

— Et ça ne les concernes pas, elle lui fit face et reprit d'une voix furieuse. Franchement Sirius, c'est cette vision que tu as de moi ?

—Je n'ai pas dit qu... il se passe la main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

— Quoi ? Que je suis ici grâce à eux, que seule je n'ai pas le calibre, elle cracha, ignorant les dénégations de son interlocuteur. C'est exactement ce que tu as sous-entendu.

— Qui pense ça ici, il reprit la parole en se levant. Ni Procyon ni moi, tu le sais très bien »

Elle tourna son buste, en y croisant étroitement ses bras, vers le centre de l'arène où les combats avaient commencé depuis un moment. Ses jambes agitée d'un mouvement nerveux, elle ne répondit pas.

« Je dirais plutôt que c'est ce que tu penses de toi-même », triompha le brun.

Il descendit à son niveau, s'approcha d'elle puis balança son bras sur ses épaules, nonchalant.

« Tous tes combats se sont bien passés jusqu'à présent.

— C'était des entrainements au corps à corps.»

Elle se défit de son étreinte en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet des spectateurs tandis que le jeune homme était de plus en plus perplexe face à ses réactions.

« Tu as le même niveau que Procyon à la fin de son entraînement, ce qui est plutôt bon, à mon sens !

— Ca doit être dur pour toi d'évaluer mon niveau, avec un tel maître, dit-elle sarcastiquement quoique légèrement admirative. D'ailleurs, qu'a-t-il dit par rapport à hier soir ? »

Il perdit soudainement un peu de son assurance mais se reprit vite et éluda la question.

« Tu vas avoir droit à ton show, de toute façon je devais un combat à Procyon, fanfaronna le brun.

— J'espère bien ! S'enthousiasma Kleio.

— On n'a toujours pas remarqué tes absences ? »

La jeune fille perdit instantanément son sourire et eut la sensation d'un poids descendu dans sa poitrine. Parmi cette foule de guerrier qui exultait sous le déchaînement de pouvoir, encourageant un nouveau déferlement, encore plus puissant, elle se sentait comme agressée par cette énergie qui la frappait par vague. A la fois électrisante et blessante. Kleio avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater à chaque choc. Chaque déflagration d'énergie était grisante, c'était comme renaitre à chaque fois. Mais elle ressentait aussi tout son être se replier sous les charges. Incapable d'encaisser, incapable d'en faire de même. Kleio répondit doucement, à la manière d'une confession.

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

Lorsque la matinée fut bien avancée, vint l'heure du combat entre Procyon et Sirius. Le premier les avait rejoints tardivement, affichant un air solennel.

Dans leurs armures luisantes sous le soleil de juillet, la jeune fille les trouvait magnifiques. Ils se tenaient là, fiers. L'armure d'argent de Sirius épousait parfaitement sa musculature, les épaulettes et les trois plaques de protections majeures sur son torse étaient imposantes, le rendu était des plus majestueux. L'argent s'alliait à l'onyx et semblaient jouer de leur contraste, cependant elles allaient toutes deux à merveille avec sa peau tannée. Son visage arborait une expression de concentration totale mais Kleio ne doutait pas qu'il soit au moins autant heureux de se battre contre Procyon. Celui-ci semblait impatient. Au contraire de son aîné, le roux était vêtu d'une armure plus lisse, plus légère. D'un cuivre sombre, elle affûtait son corps plus fin. Lorsque l'on observait se déplacer à pleine vitesse, on avait presque l'illusion d'une torche à cause des cheveux flamboyants du chevalier de bronze.

Leur face à face avait toujours lieu dans le respect, car ils étaient frères. Et bien qu'ayant tous deux obtenu leurs armures, leur maître était toujours présent lors de leurs affrontements.

D'ailleurs, les deux adversaires se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers un point un peu plus loin de Kleio, vers la droite. Tout en haut des gradins, était un homme dont le corps massif étincelait de mille feux. Il surplombait, bras croisés, le Colisée de toute sa grandeur. Et sa carrure gigantesque ne faisait qu'accentuer le phénomène. Son casque surmonté de deux cornes d'or pointant vers le soleil ne laissait voir que ses longs cheveux bruns. La jeune fille se déplaça pour être à la même hauteur que le chevalier, toujours à une certaine distance, et observa ses amis témoigné leur respect devant celui à qui ils devaient tout. Puis il y eut une détonation :

« Sirius du Grand Chien, Procyon du Petit Chien. Combattez ! »

Procyon attaqua le premier, comme toujours. Au premier contact entre eux l'onde de choc fit bondir son cœur et il en fut ainsi à chaque coup. Elle en oubliait de respirer et ses muscles se tendaient sous la montée d'adrénaline. Elle se sentait si proche d'eux qu'elle vivait ce combat avec ses tripes. Ses yeux avides suivaient chacun de leurs mouvements, les analysaient, guettant la moindre blessure. Procyon était offensif et n'avais de cesse de s'élancer à l'assaut en utilisant principalement ses jambes tandis que Sirius esquivait avec une souplesse à laquelle on se s'attendait pas. Il était très mobile alors que son cadet avait une posture très compacte et ciblait ses attaques, de ce fait leurs champs d'action étaient réduit et visait des zones stratégiques du corps de son assaillant. Tentant de lui porter un coup au torse afin de bloquer sa respiration, à la tête pour l'étourdir, aux articulations pour le ralentir... Mais le Grand chien était patient, épuisait son adversaire tout en guettant la faille, afin de délivrer une attaque aussi dévastatrice que s'il donnait mille coups. Sirius concentrait son énergie au maximum dans son poing puis il s'élançait sur son adversaire à une haute vitesse. Son corps s'entourait alors d'une aura, telle une comète et l'adversaire était frappé de plein fouet. Sur les flancs, le dos, la mâchoire. En restreignant la fréquence de ses attaques, il s'assurait de pouvoir mettre dans chacune d'entre elles une puissance suffisante pour désarçonner son opposant et créer de gros dégâts. Le soleil montait haut dans le ciel et faisait suer les corps, transformait leur respiration puissante en râles douloureux et sonores. Procyon, lui, préférait pousser l'adversaire à sortir de son confort en l'agaçant sans cesse et à l'aide d'illusions : en créant des doubles de lui-même qui attaquaient simultanément. Mais même si le Petit chien avait une plus grande endurance, il perdait vite en précision tout en parvenant tout de même à forcer son adversaire à riposter. Le premier sang avait déjà imbibé la terre du Colisée depuis longtemps.

Plus de deux heures plus tard, le ballet des combattants s'essoufflait. La peau de Kleio lui brulait et Ils étaient autant mal en point l'un que l'autre. Cependant, Sirius en profita pour déchaîner l'énergie économisée jusque-là contre son rival, attaquant avec frénésie, contraignant celui-ci à esquiver avec peine les violentes bourrasques produits par ses poings. Epuisé par ses précédents assauts répétitifs, Procyon fut finalement envoyer au tapis dans un craquement sinistre. A ce bruit, Kleio eu la sensation que quelque chose de froid et de visqueux avait coulé dans son dos malgré la chaleur ambiante, sa gorge était sèche. Dans ses oreilles vrombissaient l'ovation des spectateurs, exultant, le dernier sang coulait à présent. Elle ne relâcha son souffle et ne se détendit qu'en voyant finalement Procyon qui se releva et rejoignit Sirius pour se diriger vers les locaux attenants aux terrains d'entraînements. Elle considéra l'endroit où était leur maître plus tôt, il était déjà parti.

Kleio rejoignit ses amis dans les vestiaires où des médecins les examinaient. Ceux-ci n'étaient consultables que pour les combats avec armures. Généralement, des combats planifiés. Et lorsque l'on était malade, évidemment. Mais cela restait rare. Elle s'adossa sur le mur près de la porte et les observa dénuder leur torse. Il n'était pas interdit qu'un apprenti se batte contre un chevalier armé, cependant c'était considéré comme déloyal et pouvait être sanctionné. Si cela venait à se savoir, bien sûr. De ce fait, ce genre de rencontre n'était jamais officiel. Pour les blessures faites durant un entraînement ou une échauffourée non armée, il fallait se débrouiller. Le corps médical était à 80% composé de femme. Elles venaient principalement des villages implantés sur le domaine, mais dernièrement pouvaient souvent être d'anciennes aspirantes, ayant échouées. Les aspirants mâles faisaient un tel cas de cet échec qu'ils préféraient, pour la plupart, quitter le domaine à tout jamais. Le déshonneur était trop grand peur eux parait-il. La jeune fille partageait plutôt ce point de vue, mais redoutait plus que tout de quitter de Sanctuaire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle déciderait de faire dans ce cas. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller, seul le Grand Pope savait d'où elle venait. Elle savait seulement qu'elle était grecque. Ces informations étaient enregistrées lors des Réquisitions, afin de prévenir les familles ou les foyers dans le cas où l'enfant réussirait à intégrer la chevalerie et s'ils étaient morts durant l'exercice de leur fonction. Gratifiant alors ceux-ci de divers avantages, inconnus à Kleio. Elle ne s'en faisait pas pour ces avantages, elle ne se souciait que d'elle-même. Il lui était impossible d'obtenir ces renseignements et elle ne souhaitait pas retourner dans son lieu de naissance puisqu'on l'en avait chassé. Mais ne se sentait pas capable de vivre ou que ce soit d'autre que parmi les guerriers d'Athéna, ce qu'elle était en son cœur, à défaut de l'être officiellement.

C'est pour cela qu'elle redoutait autant d'échouer à gagner son armure. Ca et...

« Alors, le spectacle t'a plu ? »

La voix de Sirius sortit Kleio de ses pensées, elle reporta son attention sur ses amis.

« Vous avez été formidables.

—Merci, répondit simplement Sirius en lui renvoyant son sourire. Procyon ? »

Celui-ci était également assis sur un banc, plus loin et un médecin auscultait l'articulation de son épaule. Il avait fermé les yeux et la contraction de sa mâchoire indiquait qu'il devait souffrir. Mais ses sourcils étaient froncés dans une expression furieuse. Il ne daigna pas les regarder et parla froidement.

« Tu as gagné, félicitations.

—Tu t'es bien battu, n'en doute pas. »

Le brun voulu l'apaisé, mais cela eut l'effet inverse. Le roux se leva en bousculant le praticien qui était alors penché sur lui. Celui-ci recula vivement contre le mur carrelé, sur la défensive. Procyon serra les poings et rugit :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! »

Avant de fuir la pièce d'un pas furieux. Ses deux compagnons restèrent interdits, Sirius s'était figé dans un sourire qui fanait à présent. Kleio s'approcha et posa sa main son épaule qu'elle pressa doucement.

« Tu sais que c'est difficile pour lui d'accepter la défaite, d'autant plus contre toi.

—Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ça, tous les deux, avoua-t-il.

—Le laisser gagner ne l'aidait en rien. »

Son ton se fit dur. Ainsi, elle avait compris depuis le temps. Elle avait s'était souvent rendue au sanctuaire avec son maitre par le passé. Elle les côtoyait depuis longtemps. Sirius continua de fixer le sol, penché vers l'avant. Il garda le silence.

« Et perdre aussi facilement lui a fait ouvrir les yeux sur ton manège, Sirius !

—Il n'est pas faible ! Explosa-t-il.

—Mais c'est ce que tu as montré, à lui, à moi et à tout le Sanctuaire !

—C'est faux, j'ai...

—Tu as prouvé que tu étais le plus fort, elle le coupa et reprit calmement. Tu as prouvé que vos précédant combat n'était pas sérieux et... oui, j'étais souvent là Sirius ! Contrairement aux autres fois, aujourd'hui, tu t'es battu sérieusement ! Et tu as gagné.

—C'était de la chance, marmonna-t-il, agacé.

—De la chance ? s'écria-t-elle, choquée par sa mauvaise foi. Tu as complètement anticipé ses réactions, tu connaissais exactement ses angles d'attaques, ses portés. Tu avais même devancé ses déplacements !

—Nous avons le même maître, des entraînements communs ! Bien sûr que je connais sa façon de combattre ! se justifia le brun.

—Mais c'était plus que ça ! Dans le cas contraire, la lutte aurait traîné en longueur et vous auriez fini en match nul ! Elle insista à grand renfort de geste pour appuyer l'évidence de son raisonnement. Vous avez beau avoir des styles complémentaires lorsqu'ils sont associés, la vérité est que tu as davantage pour toi. Tu es patient, tu t'adaptes ! »

Sirius soupira lourdement, signe qu'il rendait les armes. Les médecins s'étaient sauvés depuis un moment. Il l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui. Elle le rejoignit et il la regarda avec un air vaguement penaud.

« Œil de Lynx, tu auras ma peau.

—Tant que c'est moi... dit-elle un sourire dans la voix, maintenant tu vas devoir te racheter.

—J'ai fait une belle connerie, hein...

—Tu viens juste de le ridiculiser devant tout le Colisée.

—Putain !

—Ouais, elle enchaîna, pensive. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi ton maître était si dur envers toi, il avait compris.

—C'est ça, le problème c'est que Procyon croyait qu'il me favorisait, qu'il avait plus d'attentes envers moi.

—Un cercle vicieux.

—Exactement ! »

Le jeune homme se leva et commença à marcher dans la pièce, ébouriffant de temps à autre ses cheveux noirs. Il poursuivit sur un ton agacé :

« Je n'sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que c'est pas en se focalisant sur qui est son adversaire qu'il gagnera. Il ne veut pas admettre qu'il peut perdre. Ni contre moi parce que je suis l'aîné ni... »

Il s'arrêta, préoccupé.

« Ni .. ?

—Ni devant toi, lâcha-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

—Moi ? Mais je ne suis revenue que depuis peu, qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans l'histoire ?

—C'est justement ça, le truc, tu n'as pas vu son évolution. Lui, il a bien remarqué que tu n'étais même pas encore à la fin de ton entraînement que tu étais déjà meilleure que lui au corps à corps.

—Alors, il se sent obligé envers moi parce qu'il est plus âgé... Elle sembla comprendre.

—Et qu'il doit donc être le plus fort des deux. Tu remets en question ses capacités, quelque part, compléta son ami. Et aussi, va savoir pourquoi, le fait que tu sois une femme le pousse. Son coté chevaleresque, finit-il en plaisantant.

—Et envers toi qui es l'aîné, il doit en quelque sorte être à ta hauteur ? Continua-t-elle sans se soucier de sa plaisanterie. C'est du délire !

—Je n'dirais pas que c'est forcément une mauvaise chose, nuança-t-il. Mais tu connais Procyon et son rapport à la tempérance...

—Totalement en contradiction, oui, admit Kleio, amusée. Alors, tu vas faire quoi ?

—J'irais lui parler quand il se sera calmé.

—Parfait, on va manger ?

—Je te suis, dit-il en l'invitant à l'attendre dehors tandis qu'il se changeait.

La Kleio en profita pour revenir sur leur conversation. Elle trouvait tout à fait aberrant que Procyon se sente rabaissé, surtout par rapport à elle. Elle n'avait que rarement laissé ses compagnons assister à ses entraînements avec son maître, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup matière à juger. Dans le cas contraire, elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils aient autant d'estime pour elle.

* * *

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir !** J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis assez contente de ce chapitre, principalement parce que je n'ai jamais écrit de scène de combat alors c'est une expérience. Répondre au commentaire d'Ange est assez délicat, au risque d'en dire trop, je vais me contenter de te remercier pour ton point de vue et tes questions, elles m'ont bien aidé à enrichir l'histoire. Et aussi, du coup, à réfléchir aux éventuelles failles. Merci aussi, encore une fois, à **Poupoulebambou !**

Je croise les doigts pour que ça soit plaisant à lire.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Oeuvre de Masami Kurumada, mon OC, ma fanfiction.

Note : J'ai procédé à quelques modifications dans les précédents chapitres !

* * *

Initialement, le Sanctuaire ne comportait pas de camp féminin. A présent, au moins deux générations de femme chevalier avaient vu le jour avec celui-ci. Les divers édifices formaient une sorte de petit district où elles vivaient. Chacune une chambrée, le stricte nécessaire. Les commodités étaient communes. Il y avait même une petite zone d'entrainement mais Kleio ne s'y rendait que rarement, préférant les nombreuses autres zones mixtes afin d'être avec ses deux compagnons. Ainsi elle se sépara de Sirius, lui laissant le problème Procyon, pour rejoindre ses pairs. Elle entra dans le campement silencieux après être repassée par le Colisée sous un soleil de plomb, traversa d'un pas rapide l'esplanade et entra dans le réfectoire. Là encore, des serviteurs œuvraient au bon fonctionnement du domaine et de son confort. Impossible pour un chevalier d'aller faire ses courses tous les matins et de se faire à manger, alors qu'il était déjà extrêmement rare d'avoir du temps libre à des heures décentes. Un chevalier était une arme, dont corps était la lame, son esprit était le pommeau. Il fallait forger et prendre soin de ses armes. Frapper longuement le métal pour qu'il prenne forme, affûter la lame régulièrement pour la renforcée et polir le pommeau pour le rendre facilement maniable. C'était ce que lui avait inculqué son maître.

En gros, un chevalier est toujours très occupé, s'était-elle dite à l'époque.

Elle devra d'ailleurs bientôt le rejoindre. Observant les personnes présentes, elle constata avec une pointe de déception qu'aucune de ses connaissances n'étaient là. Kleio s'installa avec son plateau à une des nombreuses tables en bois libre. Après avoir déposé son masque sur la table, la jeune fille posa ses coudes de part et autre de son assiette, joignit ses mains et y posa son menton volontaire. Elle était rarement seule depuis son retour au Sanctuaire, profitant des retrouvailles avec d'autres jeunes de sa génération. Cependant il n'était plus temps de se réjouir. L'aboutissement de leur apprentissage était proche. Kleio se mit à frotter machinalement un des nœuds du bois. La compétition avait déjà commencée pour certains. Ils étaient plus ou moins une soixantaine de jeunes gens à concourir pour une même armure. Bientôt, ce serait son tour. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et respira profondément, tentant de se délester un peu de cette tension qui ne la quittait plus depuis des jours. Au contraire, elle ne faisait qu'augmenter, jouant sur ses nerfs et ses humeurs. N'assistant, au début, qu'aux rencontres concernant des personnes qu'elle connaissait, l'appréhension croissante la poussait à assister à presque chacune d'elles. A présent, elle sentait ses jambes secouées de tics. Peut-être son mentor savait-il enfin quand viendrait son tour. Kleio porta son verre d'eau à sa bouche. Peinant à boire tant sa gorge était serrée, quelques gouttes dévalèrent son menton jusqu'à sa gorge. Son esprit ne cessait de lui rappeler cet évènement, jusque dans ses rêves.

Elle sourit imperceptiblement à ce constat. Son esprit était si fragile. La soudaineté d'une attaque lui répondit. Projetée contre le mur derrière elle, elle mit quelque seconde à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers l'assaillante en pestant, une grande femme aux épaisses boucles noires, plus vielle qu'elle se tenait là, menaçante.

Elle se releva du sol aisément et fis face stoïquement à son « interlocutrice ».

« Suis-nous. »

Ce qu'elle fit sans sourciller, attrapant son masque au passage. Elle sentait sa joue pulser douloureusement mais présentait que ça ne serait rien face à ce qui l'attendrait si elle s'insurgeait. De plus, l'identité de celle qui la devançait acheva de la convaincre de l'inutilité du geste. En effet, Véga de la Lyre n'était pas un oiseau de bonne augure, d'autant plus qu'une inimité de longue date s'était établie entre elles. Kleio se sentait devenir folle de rage en imaginant combien cette peste devait exulter de sa prise. Oh elle ne doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait, ni de la raison !

Ils étaient attendus à la sortie du camp par Cédric du Petit Renard et Christ de la croix du Sud. Ils se tenaient nonchalamment contre la grande porte, visiblement satisfaits. Acolytes de la Lyre, ils suivaient ses humeurs, aux grés de son favoritisme ou de ses défections.

« Les trois salopards », grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le petit cortège qui lui était fait provoquait des regards intéressés sur leurs chemins. Bien qu'il n'y eu pas de milice à proprement parlé à l'intérieur même de la vie du sanctuaire, au sens d'une police de proximité, elle était considérée comme en état d'arrêt. Les trois compères s'était fait une place de choix auprès des Référentes. Nul doute que c'est auprès de l'une d'elle qu'on la menait, surement sous ordre direct. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait eu droit à un passage à tabac sans préambule. Son esprit analysait la situation à toute vitesse tandis qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à un large bâtiment.

« Entre », lui ordonna-t-on sèchement.

On la mena devant une femme, d'une trentaine d'année. Pas la grande patronne, comme se plaisait à l'appeler la jeune fille, une intermédiaire. Elle était penchée sur un quelconque manuscrit et ses courts cheveux bruns encadraient son visage, elle semblait calme. Les dessins hexagonaux de son masque lui rappela les alvéoles des ruches et elle se dit que c'était une belle analogie à leur organisation. Un rire la prit, qu'elle réfréna presque parfaitement. Un soubresaut n'échappa pourtant à personne dans la salle et l'attention se porta sur les arrivants.

« Bien, Véga, vous avez fait vite. »

Celle-ci, dans un salut, courba l'échine et parla d'une voix mélodieuse.

« Voici Kleio, chevalier de... Elle se reprit et on entendit un sourire dans sa voix. Et bien en réalité, elle n'est encore qu'apprentie. »

Kleio fronçât les sourcils. Elle était persuadée que cette erreur n'en était pas du tout une et se promettait de la lui faire payer un jour. Son « encore » était un peu trop appuyé à son gout. La note commençait à être longue. Elle sentait les regards des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce sur eux. Kleio se tenait bien droite, tentant de cacher à quel point la situation la gênait.

« Je sais, éluda la femme d'un mouvement de main agacé. Vous pouvez disposer, chevalier de la Lyre. »

Ce qu'elle fit accompagnée de ses deux comparses, la frôlant au passage. Kleio sentit un frisson de malaise la parcourir. Mais que diable lui réservait-on ? Après un moment qui lui parut une éternité, la femme-abeille lui porta attention.

« Pour quelle armure concours-tu ? »

La soudaineté de la question et le ton avenant la laissa un moment pantoise. En fait, elle s'attendait à un ordre sec du genre « viens ici ! », « à genoux ! » ou même « lèche le sol ! ». Il y avait tellement de sadiques dans les différentes sphères de pouvoir du sanctuaire que la douceur n'était ce à quoi elle s'attendait de prime à bord. Surtout en sachant qu'elle avait vraiment de quoi se faire du souci.

« Réponds ! Cracha-t-elle. »

Voilà, là au moins elle sait ce qu'on attend d'elle.

« Celle du chasseur, L'armure d'Orion, Madame. S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

— L'armure aux multiples attentes, laquelle remplis-tu ?

— Des attentes, Madame ? L'incompréhension pouvait se lire sous le masque de Kleio.

— Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de le vérifier moi-même. »

Le ton de cette réplique, presque guilleret, ne plut pas du tout à la jeune fille qui commençait vraiment à se dire que les choses allaient mal tourner pour elle prochainement. Finalement, elle préférait les coups sans préambule. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière tandis que la femme-abeille avança rapidement vers elle pour lui saisir la nuque, tirant sur ses cheveux pris dans la poigne. La pression qu'elle y exerça la força à se plier. Kleio perçu durant ce mouvement les autres personnes présentes se détourner de la scène. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps ni de se sentir humilier ni de dire quoique ce soit que son corps semblait projeté vers l'avant. Elle battit des bras pour garder l'équilibre mais une main maintenait toujours une pression ferme sur sa nuque la forçant à avancer rapidement. La position était non seulement inconfortable mais l'empêchait aussi de voir où elle allait. Il lui semblât qu'on passât une porte, puis une seconde, on la fit bifurquer en tous sens. Si bien que lorsque sa supérieure la projeta réellement vers l'avant, elle roula puis s'étala sur le sol, emportée par son élan. Se faisant de multiples égratinures au passage auquelles elle ne fit pas attention.

« Debout. »

Elle s'exécuta, quelque peu chancelante et chercha du regard la femme-abeille. Elle se tenait à quelques mètres, nonchalante et silencieuse, elle attendait. Kleio risqua alors un coup d'œil autour d'elle. C'était une grande pièce dans laquelle l'air était frais, on ne distinguait pas grand-chose, une unique lampe d'un style très industriel pendait longuement du plafond. On ne distinguait même pas les murs, la pièce devait être vaste mais le halo de lumière jaune qu'elle créait n'était pas assez grand. La femme se tenait à sa lisière. La jeune fille était sur le qui-vive, qu'on la rudoie elle s'en accommodait, c'était pour ainsi dire normal. Mais que cette femme souffle le chaud et le froid, pose des questions comme si elle était réellement intéressée, ce dont Kleio doutait, en somme rien qui ne concerne quelconque méfait... Clairement, elle se demandait ce qu'elle foutait là et où elle était. Le bâtiment ne semblait pas si grand de l'extérieur. A quoi pouvait bien servir cette pièce ? Il n'y avait pas de meuble. Ou alors une toute petite partie seulement en était éclairée. Il lui sembla tout à coup que l'air avait une odeur étrange. Où l'avait–elle senti déjà ? L'arborescence de ses pensées ne semblait connaitre de fin et aucune réponse ne lui venait. Elle sentait son sang battre ses tempes, si fort qu'elle prit conscience du silence qui régnait.

« M-Madame ? Balbutia-t-elle plus dans une tentative de le briser que pour une réelle réponse. »

Celle-ci ne semblait aucunement prête à le troubler. Elle resta immobile un moment puis un cliquetis retenti. Instantanément Kleio n'entendit plus son pouls, elle n'entendit que ce son régulier. Quelque chose en métal qui frotte. Quelque chose dont la surface contient des aspérités. Quelque chose qui s'approche puis s'éloigne puis... La jeune fille recula dans un sursaut de surprise, un objet avait brièvement pénétré le halo lumineux. Quelque secondes plus tard, il reparut et cette fois elle l'identifia : une chaine. La femme-abeille faisait se balancer une chaine, de plus en plus fort. Puis elle la poussa vers Kleio et elle glissa vers elle, comme si elle roulait sur des rails au-dessus d'elle. Ses anneaux était d'une épaisseur de cinq bon centimètres et rongés de rouille. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour l'intercepter qu'elle vit la menotte à son extrémité, car sa prise glacée se referma sur sa main comme aimantée. Son reflexe fut de retirer sa main mais ce geste inutile ne servit qu'a bloqué la chaine qui émit un bruit sec. Le mécanisme s'était bloqué.

« Enlevez-la ! Rugit Kleio, à présent complétement paniquée.

— Non. »

Ce simple mot résonna autour d'elles, figeant la jeune fille. Comment ça « non » ? Ahurie, elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche automatiquement, cherchant une réplique.

« Non, je ne vais pas te libérer. Du moins pas tout de suite. Continuât-elle tranquillement »

La femme-abeille lui donnait l'impression d'être complétement hors contexte, à côté de la plaque. Kleio eut envie de lui hurler dessus, de la secouer ou même de la cogner. Elle était complétement abasourdie et pour un peu, elle se mettrait à rire. C'est alors qu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir une conscience exacerbée de la situation et de son incongruité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

— Te comprendre. »

Cette réponse la rendit encore plus perplexe, si c'était possible.

« Car, vois-tu, je suis quelqu'un de très curieux... »

Elle se mit enfin en mouvement, elle fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta, trois autres et s'arrêta à nouveau... elle dessina un cercle autour d'elle ainsi, la scrutant. Kleio n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, pendue aux lèvres de son interlocutrice, elle suivait ses mouvements pour constamment lui faire face. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, cette femme était trop étrange et dérangeante.

« Et tu as réussi à attirer mon attention, dit-elle un sourire dans sa voix. Ceci dit, je ne sais pas si c'est réellement une bonne nouvelle pour toi, rajouta-t-elle avec ironie.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi tu as attiré mon attention ou bien pourquoi ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle ? Sois plus précise, se moqua la femme-abeille.

— Les deux, je suppose, hésita Kleio méfiante.

— Tu as du culot... »

La menace dans ces quatre petits mots lui fit dresser les poils de ses bras et les cheveux sur la nuque. Presque tremblante, elle attendait la suite.

* * *

 **Hello !** Etant en convalescence je me suis remise à écrire, du coup voilà la suite. Ça devrait aller maintenant. M'enfin nous sommes sur , on ne connait pas de rythme d'écriture régulier ou quasiment pas. Donc je ne ferais pas de promesse haha ! Merci pour votre patience et vos reviews. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !


End file.
